


Tumblr drabbles and prompts

by ChasingWriting



Category: Project monochrome, Undertale
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Gen, General Grillby, Literally every ship that im trash for will be in this book, M/M, Mars/Oc, OC/OC - Freeform, Pre-Accident W. D. Gaster, Project momochrome, There will be new tags coming soon, Time for an Oc drabble!, Tumblr Prompts, Wartime, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasingWriting/pseuds/ChasingWriting
Summary: Drabbles and prompts from requests and from tumblr.(Will include my Ocs which have their own world, they just don't have a fanbase yet)Mainly fluff and angst.





	1. Do you trust me

**Author's Note:**

> Just some undertale drabbles I'll be posting here  
> Some with my Ocs and some grillster trash
> 
> This is prompt 45 'do you trust me'

It was a very rare yet peaceful day and both Gaster and Hellfire were sitting under a tree with the skeleton teaching the fire elemental on how to say some things in wingdings since - lets face it, Gaster was getting mildly pissed off at the fact he had to sign every bloody time.

But teaching hellfire the basics was rather fun, and it meant they had time to spend with each other which was fun in itself.

It started off like normal with Gaster teaching the general wingdings and Hellfire repeating the words that were said before Hellfire became distracted which Gaster had noticed right away.

[*Flame? Is something the matter? You seem to be distracted]

“Hm? Ah…sorry Gaster..I’ve just been thinking..”

[*About?] Gaster raised a brow

“…It’s nothing. Don’t worry Gaster.”

[*Flame if it’s nothing you’d tell me!] Gaster didn’t like the elemental being secretive, they /never/ kept secrets from each other…

“Gaster it’s nothing, honestly.” a small huff left the skeleton. Typical hellfire, being a stubborn ass as normal.

“….Do you trust me, Gaster?” Gaster blinked, obviously being taken by surprise at that question.

[*Of course i do! What type of question is that Flame.] Was Hellfire being self conscious? Wait…

He didn’t think Gaster didn’t trust him, did he?

[*If i didn’t trust you I’d never be near you all the damned time. Pretty sure everyone thinks we-]

“Close your eyes.”

[*Eh?! W-what are you planning Flame?]

“Do you trust me?”

[*Well yes but why-]

“Then close your eyes.”

[*Flame you aren’t making any bloody sense!] Hellfire let a small ‘tch’ out and held Gasters hands so he couldn’t start signing again.

“Gaster bloody hell! Close your damned eyes for a moment will you.” Hellfire had to admit, Gaster was a stubborn ass even /off/ the battlefield.

A huff left Gaster and he did as Hellfire asked him to do.

Gaster…didn’t really understand why Hellfire asked him to do this but he had his answer soon enough as he felt the normal warmth of hellfires heat near his face.

Hellfire had kissed him.

Hellfire. Had kissed. Him. 

As soon as he felt the warmth subside, Gaster immediately opened his eyes and felt a blush come to his cheekbones.

[*i- you- you kissed me..] a small cough left gaster and glanced away from Hellfire.

“yeah, i did…Gaster i-!” Hellfire didn’t have a chance to get the rest of his sentence out as Gaster returned the kiss.

[*I love you too. And to answer that question, I trust you with my life.]

“heh…thats..thats good to know, Gaster.” The rest of the day was made up of the two of them snuggled up to each other and laying under the tree they were previously sitting under.


	2. A prince and a Tryant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now...wheres the most visible place to brand you….neck? Chest? Or eye? Eye seems to be a nice bet~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for an OC!  
> This is Mars - well the male version of her which i happen to call princey.
> 
> And Princeys story about how he lost an eye is different to his female counterparts story.

“commander-!” the ship Mars was on had jolted to the side from a nearby explosion caused by one of Destics ships. 

“Commander, Kai cha is nearby. The scanners picked him up on kaiden in the capital.”

“thank you. Activate the telepad.”

“ah- sir? You aren't thinking of going down there alone are you?”

“i am. Activate the telepad now.” Mars ordered. 

“yes sir…telepad operational.” The ship lurched to the side again and Mars ran to one of the ladders and slid down them to the telepad room. He stood on one of the glowing telepads and was instantly warped down to the capital of kaiden which was now in ruins. 

“Kai cha! I know you're hiding here.” Mars looked around in the area he was currently in, not noticing that destics tyrant of a king - Kai cha was behind Mars and instantly knocked the young prince out. 

____

When mars came to, he looked around and over his shoulder to see his hands tied to the back of the chair he was sitting on,his legs tied up too before hearing a laugh that belonged to no other than kai cha. 

“well, seems like we caught a prince~”

“seems like you want a death warrant. Which I'll happily give you” Mars snarled out. Kai cha let a bored look settle on his face and grabbed Mars’ chin, moving it about in the light. 

“you know, i was thinking of how i could mark you in the worst way possible. Then i thought, why not let my darling queen hurt you~”

“you're both as crazy as each other. Is there any gain of doing this to me?” Mars bared his teeth, his fangs elongated as a threat to Kai cha. 

“Oh there is. The codes for those little eggs. What are they.” Mars scowled. 

“The Daija eggs are not to be touched. If you release even one of them, you will destroy every planet in the cosmos.”

“Then how have your family tamed them for so long, hm?” 

“Daijas are a mystery even to us but believe me in saying you cannot tame them!” Kai cha scowled and pushed Mars’ head to the side harshly before going to the door and opened it up for Kanai. 

“you would've saved an eye but, on your own life be it dear prince. Kanai, do what you want until he tells you the codes.” and with that, kai cha left Mars and Destics queen alone. 

Kanai was more of a tyrant than her husband was, it showed too what with all the heads attached to her belt. Another thing that mars had learnt about her, was that she was famous for her torture techniques. 

“So, darling lil husband wants some codes hm~ lets see if i can break you~” 

“oh joy. Just what i dreamed of.” Mars stated in a sarcastic manner which made Kanai snarl and grabbed what seemed to be a branding tool. 

“you know, i think I'll brand you and then I'll skin you.”

“....have you done this to your other partners too? Because, they seem to be rather dead and hanging from your belt.” Kanai let another snarl out and roughly grabbed Mars’ chin, the branding tool now starting to heat up. 

“shut up runt. Now...wheres the most visible place to brand you….neck? Chest? Or eye? Eye seems to be a nice bet~” with the branding tool nice and hot, a deranged smile now resting on her face as she kept mars’ left eye open and pressed the brand straight onto his eye and kept it on.

A mixture of hot blood and tears began to fall and mars let out a cry of pain and the more kanai pressed the brand deeper into his eye, the more blood fell and the more he struggled against his restraints. The branding tool was finally chucked to one side and mars could feel kanai lick the blood from the left side of his face. 

“You know, urnens have an exquisite taste of blood. It makes me crave for more.” As soon as Kanai moved her arm in front of mars’ mouth, he bit down and ripped a chunk of skin from her which caused kanai to scream in pain, snarl and then slowly began rip one of Mars’ Antennae’s off and cut the other, a pained growl leaving him. 

“you aren't getting the codes.”

“Then you'll just die protecting something worthless.”

“I'll die when I've exterminated your animalistic kind.” Kanai stood up straight and walked over to the door. 

“Hmph, we'll see dear prince. But I'll be back later.” And with that, she left the room.

A snarl left mars and struggled against his restraints again until coming to the conclusion that he wouldn't be able to break them without something sharp. 

But then came a problem, his back was to a chair. 

“tch….I'll need to.” He let a tentacle slide out from his back and mars gritted his teeth in pain at it being squashed, when it found an opening he let a breath out he didn't know he was holding and sat still as the tentacle broke the restraints on his wrists and his legs. 

Once that was done the tentacle slide back into his back and Mars quickly pressed the return telepad that was attached to his belt. 

Once he was back on the ship, he climbed up to the piloting room and almost instantly, one of his friends ran over to him. 

“Mars-! What happened?”

“Arna.. Kai cha...after the daijan eggs..” 

“Lets get you to the med bay first. You need rest” Mars wasn't about to say no to that, he let an arm be wrapped around Arna’s shoulder for support and walked off to the med bay.


End file.
